A randomized Double-Blind Placebo-Controlled Multicenter Study Measuring the Effects of Cl-991 with or without insulin on reaching a treatment target in Non-insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDDM) patients requiring insulin. Troglitazone (Cl-991) is an orally active agent which treats insulin resistance and is currently being intestigated as a therapy for NIDDM. To further assist the NIDDM patients requiring insulin this study has been designed to detemine if Cl-991 can improve glycemic control and allow pts. to reach a treatment target.